


A Sunset to Bond Over

by ThatGFFAN



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Memories, Nostalgia, Summer, Summer Vacation, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGFFAN/pseuds/ThatGFFAN
Summary: Mabel wants some alone time before she leaves Gravity Falls. She also still has lingering fears about the future. Luckily for her, she runs into someone who helps her out and, in the process, she helps them out too. A Mabel and Wendy bonding story.





	A Sunset to Bond Over

Mabel took a Pitt Cola out of the fridge and started for the living room. There were only 2 days left until she and Dipper were to turn 13. And while a lot of the fears about it that had kept her nerves on edge had been calmed over the last few days, some still lingered in her as she took a sip of the fizzy drink. She walked into the living room to find Dipper, Stan, Soos and Ford sitting there.

“Hey Mabel,” said Dipper, “Wanna join us?”

“What are you guys watching?” she asked.

“It’s a movie about giant trucks battling it out to the death!” yelled Soos.

“I find the senseless violence to be a bit too over the top,” said Ford, “But I do like the scientific approach the show uses to explain how physics works in it.”

“Yeah, and I’m just here for the violence,” said Stan.

Mabel laughed, “No thanks, I have some scrapbook photos to rearrange. If you need me, I’ll be upstairs.”

“Alright,” said Dipper. The commercial ended and the three of them were once again hooked onto the TV.

Mabel walked upstairs and shut the door behind her. Truth was, she didn’t have any scrapbook photos to rearrange. She just wanted a bit of peace and quiet. The last several days had been extremely hectic. From rebuilding the shack, helping Stan recover his memory, her adventures in the multiverse and packing for summer’s end, Mabel just wanted a bit of time to herself to experience the calmness of the world around her once more before she left it for the hustle and bustle of her life back in Piedmont.

She opened the window and looked out at the sunset on the horizon.

“I’m really gonna miss this place, Waddles.”

Waddles oinked.

“I mean, I’m thankful Dipper is coming back with me, but I still don’t wanna say goodbye to this place. I love it too much.”

At that moment, a pinecone flew past the window. Mabel looked down at where it landed and then looked up.

“Stay here, Waddles,” she said.

Waddles watched as Mabel climbed out of the window and crawled up the roof towards the mini makeshift platform she had been to many times before. Sure enough, her question was answered.

“Wendy?”

“Oh, uh, hey, Mabel,” she said, “What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” she replied, “Well, for another two more days that is. What about you? I thought you left for home an hour ago.”

“Oh, well, I sort of didn’t feel like going back home just yet.”

“Why?”

Wendy sighed, “It’s my dad. This time of year always gets him extra mad. Work gets tougher as fall nears, school stuff, the usual junk.”

“Yeah, I get how you feel,” said Mabel, “I know for a fact that the day after we get home, our parents are gonna be taking us clothes and school supply shopping. And I just hate that stuff so much! I can knit my owns sweaters, I don’t need some store-bought ones that just anyone else is gonna wear thank you very much!”

Wendy laughed, “Tell me about it. Even now that I’m older and do it myself, I hate it so much. I can’t wait until I’m done High School and not have to worry about that crap anymore. Oh, by the way, you want a drink.”

“Yeah sure,” said Mabel, “I left my can downstairs.” She cracked it open and took a sip before continuing, “You’re so lucky honestly. I’m starting high school in a year. Along with what you told me about it, I’m beyond nervous.”

“Hey, don’t worry,” said Wendy, “Yeah, High School is a nightmare where you’ll meet the worst people imaginable. But you’ll also meet some incredible people there too. I mean, I’ve had my fair share of fun moments. They maybe far and in between, what with the work load and stress that there is, but I love it when they happen and if I were you, I’d cherish every moment and live it like you were gonna die tomorrow.”

Mabel smiled, “Thanks Wendy.”

“Anytime Mabel,” she replied, “You know, I never had a little sister of my own to tell that but consider that some life advice from your honorary big sister.”

Mabel laughed, “Thanks, “big” sister.”

“Hey, don’t copy all my Chemistry notes now, okay?”

Both of them laughed.

“So, Wendy, if you’re not going home, why not hang out with us, or with your friends?”

“Well, the guys are all busy getting ready for school, Tambry and Robbie are hanging out tonight and…well, I kind of wanted to be alone.” she said.

“Yeah, I feel ya,” replied Mabel.

“Oh?”

“These last few days have been crazy hectic. One minute we’re fixing the shack up. The next minute, I’m leading an army of Me’s into battle against an evil version of me.”

“Oh yeah, I think you told me about that crazy adventure of yours. What a ride.”

“It sure was. And after all of that, I just wanted some time to be alone. Just me, Waddles, something to drink, and the sky as the screen I’m looking through.”

“Wow, that’s some pretty wise junk right there Mabel,” said Wendy, “I totally feel you. It’s nice to get out of the house once in a while and be alone. Away from the chaos that is family.”

“Tell me about it,” replied Mabel, “I mean, I love hanging out with Dipper, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Ford, of course, but they sometimes do their own thing and I feel a bit left out. It can be hard being the only girl in a house of boys. There’s no one too do the things you like. But it was fun getting Grunkle Ford to play tea party with me that one night. Sometimes though, I just like being alone. Which can be hard when everyone is walking around the house being loud.”

“Yeah, I get that,” said Wendy, “Often being in a house of only boys can get hectic. I mean, you should have seen what my brothers got up to the other day. They had a food fight in the living room. Dad got super pissed at them. Luckily I missed the worst of it.”

Mabel laughed, “Relatable. One time, Soos and Dipper microwaved a bunch of hotdogs, and they exploded all over the kitchen. Grunkle Stan was not happy. He ordered them to clean it all up while I got to have the TV and watch my cartoons.”

“Yeah, it can be tough,” said Wendy, “But then, you almost always get off the hook easily. I mean, I’ve messed up big time quite often. But dad just lets me off with a warning or grounds me for like a day. Meanwhile my brothers get grounded for a week maybe. Plus, you can get away with a lot too, right?”

“Oh, definitely,” said Mabel, “One time, I accidently drank all the chocolate milk and Grunkle Stan blamed it on Dipper and got him to go buy more. I’ve also broken a few snow globes and the worst Grunkle Stan has done to me is make me clean the mess up myself rather than getting Soos to do it. Even then, I do still help him.”

Wendy laughed, “Nice one. One time I was cutting a tree down, and it fell the wrong way and dented the bumper of our truck. Dad ended up getting my brothers to lift it off while I got to go set up the traps as punishment. I honestly didn’t mind though.”

“Woah. Must have been fun.”

“Eh, it’s hard work but I enjoy it. It gives you a purpose. Which, I’m not entirely sure mine is yet.”

“Same. I often just wonder what I’m doing here. Is that normal teenage stuff?”

Wendy nodded, “It sure is. And it’ll get worse in high school. Prepare for existential crisis’s like you’ve never had before.”

“How do you manage them?”

“It’s not easy. But often finding people who care for you and can make you smile as well as laugh is the best medicine.”

Mabel smiled, “I hope I can. Right now, I’m just wondering how I’ll be able to get over all that just happened in the last week. What with Weirdmageddon and that whole dimension full of Mabel’s and stuff.”

“Hey, you’re a pretty tough cookie Mabel,” said Wendy, “I think you’ll turn out just fine.”

“Thanks Wendy,” said Mabel.

“Anytime.”

“You think I’ll find my way in this world?”

“I sure do,” said Wendy, “And if I’m honest, you shouldn’t even be worrying about it yet. Everyone is always asking what you wanna do with your life and if you say you don’t now, they get mad or disappointed in you. I say screw them. You’re only twelve…”

“Uh…I’m turning thirteen in two days?”

“…You’re only thirteen. You still have a long time to go until you need to decide. Just enjoy life for now. I honestly wish someone had told me that then. This time…the one you’re in right now, it’s never gonna come back. Live it to the fullest and make the most of each day. Even if it’s being lazy and watching bad sitcoms while eating a bag of chips. Just enjoy it.”

“But what if I still haven’t decided by the time I’m older?”

“Many people don’t. Even by that stage. Just go wherever your heart tells you to go. If you’re doing what you love, you’ll never be worried for the rest of your life.”

Mabel looked on impressed, “Wow, thanks Wendy. That’s pretty good advice. Where do you even get it all?”

“Oh, my English teacher last year was such a drama queen. She’d lecture us about this stuff for the first half hour of class each day. It kind of stuck with me. My brothers don’t ever listen to it. But hopefully you will.”

“Trust me, I will.”

“Good. You have a lot of great things coming your way Mabel Pines. Don’t let anyone stop you.”

The two sat there looking out at the sun setting, drinking Pitt Cola. Wendy then broke the silence.

“I’m really gonna miss you and Dipper.”

“I’m gonna miss you too,” said Mabel.

“It’s just been so much fun hanging out with you guys. I mean, what with how life is like back home, it kind of felt nice to just relax and have some fun for a change. I forgot how much I missed doing that stuff as a kid. Spending the summers having fun rather then stressing. It also made coming in for work every day fun too.”

“Yeah,” said Mabel, “It’s been so much fun. I mean, all those mysteries and adventures Dipper dragged us onto aside, just having some mindless fun was the best.”

“Yup,” said Wendy, “I guess that’s what I’ll miss the most. You both made what would have been a really boring summer into a really fun and memorable one.”

“Even if you almost became Bill’s tapestry for all eternity?”

The two of them laughed.

“Yup,” said Wendy, “It was all worth it.”

“Do you plan on staying at the shack?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I enjoy working here, and Mr. Pines’ a pretty laid-back boss. I mean, I’ve done a lot of things that would get me fired in any other job. Plus, while it didn’t pay much, I do have a bit of extra cash now which I can either be reasonable with and save for the future or blow it all on something useless.”

“Good point,” said Mabel, “So, you may quit?”

“I mean, I’ve got no choice if we’re honest. And what with the whole, two Mr. Pines thing we’ve got going on, I don’t even know if they’ll still keep the shack open.”

“I hope so,” said Mabel, “Grunkle Ford is great and all, but he does seem to act a bit as if he’s suddenly in charge of everything. I guess it’s fair given this was his place before but I don’t know. Hopefully, he won’t shut the shack down. I feel he’s changed a bit ever since Weirdmageddon.”

“Honestly, who hasn’t,” said Wendy, “They may have that new law making it illegal to talk about it, but I don’t think anyone will honestly listen to it.”

“Guess we’ll just have to wait and see huh?”

“Yup.”

Mabel then changed the subject.

“Oh, don’t tell Dipper, but sunsets always make me a bit nostalgic.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” said Mabel, “During the summers back when we were kids, me and Dipper would go to the park and play there with the other kids until sunset. That was always around the time mom would come and pick us up.”

“Wow,” said Wendy.

“Yeah. Then we’d maybe go for ice cream and then head back home. We’d always fall asleep, and she’d carry us back and all the way into bed.”

“Aww. Sounds sweet.”

“Yeah. It’s been a long time. They’re just memories now.”

“Yeah,” said Wendy, with a sigh, “Just memories.”

“How about you?” asked Mabel, “What do sunsets remind you of?”

“I…I guess, the same thing…childhood.”

“Hey, are you okay? You look a bit sad?” asked Mabel.

“Oh, I’m fine,” said Wendy.

Mabel gave her a reassuring smile, “You sure?”

“Well…to be honest, I kind of came up here to be alone for a bit. Especially today.”

“Why today?”

Wendy didn’t even want to say it, but she didn’t want to keep Mabel in the dark. She was her friend after all.

“Today…today’s just, not a pleasant day…anymore.”

Mabel started to think why. It then hit her as Wendy began to speak.

“Today’s…the ann…ann…anniversary of…of…mom’s…”

She looked over to Mabel. The expression she presented made Wendy realize she knew what she meant and was okay with what inevitably was to happen next. She let her cool and guard down and fell into Mabel’s waiting embrace.

For a bit, the two didn’t say anything. Wendy felt a feeling of humility, vulnerability and hurtfulness hit her all at once. But she also felt a feeling of relief. Relief that she could finally be what she had been holding back for so long. Relief that she could be a child once more who missed her mother. Relief that she had someone by her side who wouldn’t judge or think less of her for her actions in the present time.

“I’m so, so sorry, Wendy,” said Mabel as she hugged her friend.

Wendy pulled herself together as she wiped the tears away.

“Thanks,” she said in a soft voice, “Oh…I’m sorry about your-”

“It’s fine,” said Mabel, “You should’ve seen what my birthday sweater looked like after my trip to sweater town in it.”

Wendy managed a tiny laugh, “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. You okay now?”

“Yeah, I guess,” she said, “That actually felt nice…just finally being able to get that all out.”

“Hey, never feel embarrassed about crying, okay?” said Mabel, “It’s perfectly fine and anyone who gives you problems because of it is a poophead.”

“Thanks Mabel,” said Wendy, “I…I just miss her, so much. She meant so much to me.”

“I can tell how much that must hurt. I mean, losing your mom is about the toughest thing you can go through.”

“Well, that’s one thing I guess me and Soos share in common, we both lost a parent at an age we shouldn’t have.”

Mabel hugged Wendy even tighter.

“Woah,” she said, “That’s a bit too tight Mabel.”

“Oh, sorry,” she replied, “But yeah, that really must be hard. I mean, while not to the same extent, I felt the same way you did when I lost my grandfather. I think it was harder on Dipper because the two of them were very close. But it hurt me a lot too. It took us a while to recover.”

“Yeah, relatable,” said Wendy, “It’s not easy those first few days, weeks, or even months after it. But yeah, I guess we all have to eventually find a way to keep going. That’s life I guess.”

“Yeah,” said Mabel, “Is that why you wanted to be alone?”

“Sort of. When I was a kid, mom would take me to the top of the cliffs and we’d watch the sunset together. She always told me that whenever life threw the worst at you, you had to keep going. That you had to find a way to recover and move on.”

“Do you think I’ve moved on?”

“On from what?”

“From all that happened in the last few days. The whole Weirdmageddon stuff and the bubble junk.”

Wendy smiled, “Honestly dude, I had forgotten that all even happened until you brought it up. I’d look at it this way. In the end, nothing really negative came from it all. Mr. Pines got his memory back, the other Mr. Pines was totally fine with Dipper deciding to come home with you and with the town and the shack almost back to their rustic glory, the only person who still may have any problems with it all, is your own subconscious.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” said Mabel, “Maybe a few days into school will be just what I need to recover.”

“Honestly, same,” said Wendy, “Maybe an hour of chemistry lessons will make me forget the sight of Bill’s throne.”

They both laughed. The sun finally set over the horizon as the two girls looked on.

“Thanks Wendy,” said Mabel, “For everything.”

“You too dude,” said Wendy, “Thanks for letting me open up a bit on you. You handle emotional junk much better than I thought a twelve-year-old could.”

Mabel laughed, “Anytime Wendy. And yeah, I guess I give as good emotional advice as I do dating advice.”

At that moment, a voice came from below.

“Mabel?!”

Mabel looked down to see Dipper walking around.

“Hey, up here!”

Dipper looked up, “Mabel? What the heck are you doing up there?”

“Wendy and I were watching the sunset!”

“Sup dude,” said Wendy as she looked down.

Dipper blushed a little, “Oh…uh…hey, Wendy.”

Mabel laughed. She could tell Dipper was still acting awkward around her.

“Anyways…We’re having ice cream. You guys wanna join us?”

“Oh, you bet!” yelled Mabel, “Tell Grunkle Stan to save me the whole tub!”

Dipper laughed, “Okay. How about you Wendy?”

“I actually have to get home. Dad hates it if I’m out past dark without him knowing.”

“Gotcha,” said Dipper.

Wendy got ready to jump off the roof and onto the nearby tree to get down quickly.

“Can I try that?” asked Mabel.

“You sure?” said Wendy, “It’s pretty risky.”

“Oh please, risky is my middle name.”

Wendy laughed, “Alright then. Just watch my lead.”

Mabel watched as Wendy jumped off the roof, grabbed the pine tree and carefully landed onto the ground.

“Come on Mabel!” she yelled.

But Mabel was going to do things differently. She pulled out her grappling hook, aimed for the nearest branch, and fired at it. Once she was sure it had grabbed it, she took a leap of faith, and effortlessly grappling hooked herself to the safety of the ground.

Dipper and Wendy looked on in disbelief.

“Woah, that was seriously awesome!” she yelled.

“Thanks,” replied Mabel, “I just added to your stunt the Mabel touch.”

“Nice work dude. With that attitude, I think you’ll do just fine next year. See you two dorks tomorrow.”

“Bye Wendy,” said the twins.

As Dipper and Mabel walked back into the shack, Dipper noticed something.

“Hey, why is your sweater so wet?” he asked.

“Oh, I just…spilled some melted ice water from the cooler up there onto it.”

“Geez, what did you both get up to up there? A water fight?”

“Oh, not much,” said Mabel, “Just, watching the sunset.”

And with that, the two headed inside the Mystery Shack, just as the fireflies lit up the forest, taking over from where the now set sun had left off.

 

* * *

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this story. Alas, it's my final one off story for Gravity Falls. After this I have one more chaptered story left to publish and then I'm done. Thank you to all of you who have read my stories, continue to do and will continue reading them for a long time to come.


End file.
